Le noel de Rodney
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Un Rodney désespéré et amoureux au pied d'un arbre de Noel atlante.One shot. Slash.


Le Noël de Rodney

Rodney McKay contempla sombrement l'espèce de conifère installé dans le grand hall de la cité. L'arbre était manifestement censé rappeler un sapin terrien.

Des sapins il y en avait dans la galaxie de Pégase mais quelqu'un avait eu la mauvaise idée de confier à Teyla et Ronon la tache de ramener un arbre pour Noël.

Quand Teyla avait demandé à Elisabeth Weir ce qu'elle voulait, cette dernière avait griffonné un vague conifère sur un bout de papier et les deux extra-terrestres s'étaient acquittés de leur mission avec cette seule indication.

L'arbre avait donc été choisi indépendamment de sa couleur parce qu'il avait vaguement la forme du dessin d'Elisabeth.

Résultat, ils étaient revenus avec un arbre dans les tons bleus et jaunes, couvert d'une espèce de mousse violette

Cela n'avait pas découragé la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Avec l'aide de Katie Brown, Lorne, Teyla, Radek, Laura, Ronon et même Carson elle s'était attaquée à la décoration, ne lésinant pas sur les boules, les petits sujets de Noël hétéroclites et les guirlandes multicolores ramenés par le colonel Caldwell lors du dernier voyage du Dédale sur Terre.

Mais Elisabeth et les autres avaient eu beau faire, il restait tout de même un arbre alien avec ses branches bizarrement tordues et son tronc mauve. Et les décorations n'aidaient pas.

le résultat était surprenant. L'arbre bigarré accrochait inévitablement le regard, on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Une débauche de couleurs, de scintillements, de petits bonhommes de neige et de lutins barbus qui clignotaient le long d'une immense guirlande électrique.

L'arbre ne laissait personne indifférent. Les uns y voyaient sinon une œuvre d'art, une idée originale, persuadés que le mariage des couleurs était délibéré et ne manquait pas d'audace. Apres tout on était dans une autre galaxie et l'arbre de Noël se devait d'être différent.

Pour d'autres c'était le summum du mauvais goût.

Rodney McKay lui s'en fichait. S'il regardait l'arbre avec animosité ce n'était pas pour son style mais pour ce qu'il représentait, une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Noël ne voulait rien dire pour Rodney. C'était tout d'abord une fête conviviale et donc pas au goût du scientifique. La fête, les cadeaux, la joie de se retrouver en famille ce n'était pas pour lui. Et puis il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Le seul point positif c'était que le repas serait amélioré demain au mess. Un véritable repas de Noël. Le reste, et bien, il laissait cela aux autres.

Il entendit des rires derrière lui et se retourna. Le colonel Sheppard alias Capitaine Kirk avait passé un bras autour de Katie Brown et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela devait être drôle parce que Katie gloussait comme une dinde. Elle était bien dans l'esprit de Noël, tiens !

Le cœur de Rodney se serra et pour la nième fois de sa vie il se demanda pourquoi il était différent, pourquoi cela lui était tombé dessus à lui.

Déjà qu'il avait dû dès le départ, gérer le fait d'être différent de par sa formidable intelligence qui l'excluait des autres mais il avait aussi dû faire face à ses inclinations amoureuses peu conventionnelles. Il s'en était aperçu très tôt, il préférait les garçons. Et cela s'était confirmé en grandissant. Bref, il était homosexuel.

Il avait taché de faire avec, entretenant quelques liaisons mais n'arrivant pas à se fixer. Les sentiments n'étaient jamais au rendez-vous. Ses partenaires avaient étés des hommes intelligents, agréables, il s'entendait avec eux mais pas au point de former un couple.

En fait jusqu'à son arrivée sur Atlantis il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le colonel Sheppard son cœur avait fait un bond alors il avait paniqué et l'avait muselé, s'interdisant de penser à lui autrement qu'à un coéquipier, voir un ami. Il avait dû discipliner ses sentiments, les enfouir au fond de lui et surtout les empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Aimer c'était s'exposer et être vulnérable et cela il ne le voulait pas. Aimer sans retour c'était la porte ouverte à la souffrance et cela l'aurait miné. Il n'en était pas question.

Et il s'était rendu compte que cela n'était pas difficile d'enfermer cet amour au fond de son cœur et de ne jamais le laisser remonter à la surface pour respirer. Trois tours de clés dans la serrure et hop le tour était joué. Il était en sécurité.

Il était persuadé d'avoir agi en homme raisonnable et avoir choisi la voie de la raison. C'était un amour impossible.

Mais une brèche était apparue. Minuscule, une lézarde qui fissurait petit à petit mais inexorablement la prison qui retenait ses sentiments et son désir.

Doranda.

Au moment ou John Sheppard refermait la porte du télétransporteur et celle de la confiance qu'il avait en Rodney, celui-ci sentait les barrages qui contenaient ses sentiments plier sous la pression. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent de l'effort de chaque instant qu'il avait dû fournir afin de les endiguer.

Alors pourquoi craquait-il maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que désormais il n avait plus aucune chance de conquérir le cœur de John Sheppard, parce qu'en vérité à quelque part au fond de lui il y avait cru même s'il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer.

Et maintenant ses sentiments remontaient et le faisaient souffrir. Comme une punition.

Il contempla l'affreux arbre de Noël et fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait libéré ses sentiments , se faisant délibérément souffrir pour se punir, maintenant il le comprenait. Après le fiasco de Doranda le minuscule espoir qu'il gardait au fond de lui était mort.

Le scientifique soupira.

-Ca ne va pas Rodney ?

Une seule personne sur Atlantis pouvait avoir un accent pareil. Radek Zelenka se tenait derrière lui.

-Laissez moi tranquille, Radek, vous n'avez pas du travail au laboratoire ? Vous devez superviser ce que je fais dorénavant non ? Alors ça devrait vous occuper, lâcha Rodney d'un ton hargneux.

-Pff ! Allons Rodney, vous savez bien que c'est pratiquement impossible répliqua le tchèque sans se laisser démonter. Il continua :

-J'aime Noël, c'est une belle fête et je suis heureux de la passer avec vous tous même si mon pays me manque. Savez-vous que chez nous on mange de la carpe à Noël ?

Rodney ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur l'arbre et ses couleurs criardes.

-Et nous avons plein de traditions, de coutumes. Dans ma famille ma grand-mère prétendait que si vous vouliez savoir si quelqu'un est amoureux de vous, vous deviez couper une petite branche et la déposer sous l'arbre avec une mèche de vos cheveux. Et si le matin de Noël vous trouvez une autre branche croisée avec la votre c'est que vous avez un amoureux.

Rodney soupira exaspéré. Radek était au pays des rêves. Lui, Rodney avait les pieds bien sur Terre, pardon sur Atlantis et il savait que les miracles n'existaient pas parce que ce serait vraiment un miracle que…

-Allez Rodney le secoua Radek, je suis venu vous chercher pour le dîner, il n'est pas question que vous manquiez ça, ce soir il y a de la bûche au chocolat. Je sais que vous adorez.

-Je vais plutôt prendre un sandwich, j'ai du travail au labo qui ne peut pas attendre .

-Docteur McKay, je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous, demanda Teyla qui s'était approchée suivie de Lorne, Carson, Katie, Elisabeth et Ronon. Nous vous attendons.

Rodney capitula, il était piégé Impossible de s'y soustraire.

-C'est bon, j'arrive dans un moment, céda t-il.

-C'est sûr ? demanda Radek suspicieux.

Rodney hocha la tête et les autres s'en allèrent. Il resta seul et contempla pensivement l'arbre bariolé. Finalement il était vraiment…spécial. Pas un de ces sapins de bon ton, décorés avec soin que l'on trouve dans les rues et les commerces sur Terre. Non, là on aurait dit que des gosses s'étaient chargés de sa décoration sans aucun souci d'ordre et d' harmonie. Plutôt étrange de la part de gens vivants dans une communauté placée sous l'égide de la science et de l'ordre. Ce sapin faisait un peu « laissez-allez ». Le scientifique se demanda si Elisabeth et les autres n'en avaient pas profité pour se défouler, laissant libre cours à leur fantaisie pour une fois.

Il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Il se retourna. Le colonel Sheppard était là, à quelques mètres et avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Le scientifique eut tout à coup la gorge sèche et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

-Rodney..John Sheppard avait l'air embarrassé. Rodney, vous venez ? finit-il par lâcher.

-J'arrive murmura le scientifique d'une voix étranglée. Laissez moi un moment.

John Sheppard hésita puis disparut.

Rodney McKay resta seul. Il sentit une larme couler puis une autre.

Presque malgré lui il tendit le bras et coupa une petite branche. C'était stupide, il ne croyait pas à ces choses là, c'était de la folie mais que lui restait-il d'autre ? Et puis il faisait cela sans y croire, juste comme ça et surtout personne ne le saurait. Il tira sur un de ses cheveux et grimaça. Ca faisait mal ! Est-ce qu'il en fallait plusieurs ? Radek avait parlé d'une mèche. Mince, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'épaisseur sur la tête. Il se décida pour un compromis et arracha encore quatre cheveux qu'il lia à grand peine autour de la branche.

C'était sûrement un truc de fille ça, pensa t-il en s'escrimant sur la petite mèche, il fallait avoir les cheveux longs pour y arriver ! Ouf, ça y était. Il se mit à quatre pattes et déposa délicatement la petite branche et ses cheveux au pied de l'arbre à la base du tronc aux écorces violettes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney s'éveilla et s'étira dans son lit. Il était encore tôt. Tout le monde devait encore dormir. C'était le matin de Noël. Il songea à la petite branche avec ses cheveux au pied du sapin, si on pouvait appeler cela un sapin et soupira. Décidément il devait être vraiment déprimé la veille au soir pour s'être laissé aller à faire ça. C'était ridicule . Il allait oublier tout cela et se rendre directement a son laboratoire et y rester jusqu'au soir. Il allait s'y enfermer et se plonger dans son travail et à midi il se contenterait d'un sandwich, il n'irait pas au repas de Noël, un point c'est tout. Radek n'allait pas le traîner par ce qui lui restait de cheveux pour l'obliger à fêter Noël avec les autres.

Le repas du soir avait été un supplice. John était assis entre Elisabeth et Teyla et semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Il plaisantait avec ces dames et faisait honneur au repas.

Rodney lui n'avait presque touché à rien. Meme la bûche au chocolat ne lui faisait pas envie. Il osait à peine lever le nez de son assiette tellement il craignait que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de sa détresse.

Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Tout en se lavant les dents il s'observa dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas bonne mine et ses traits étaient tirés. Il se saisit de la mousse à raser et en aspergea la glace faisant disparaître son reflet. Ce n'était pas malin, maintenant il allait falloir nettoyer. Décidément il faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment. Il finit par se raser et passa sous la douche.

Les couloirs de la cité étaient pratiquement déserts. Il passa devant les quartiers de Carson Beckett et s'arrêta. Le major Lorne en sortait. Que pouvait bien faire Lorne chez Carson à l'aube ? Il eut la réponse à sa question en voyant un bras émerger de la chambre et retenir le major puis Carson sortit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du major.

-A ce soir, murmura t-il.

Rodney se renforça dans une encoignure et attendit que Lorne ait disparu. Il était stupéfait. Ca il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Il envia ces deux là, ils avaient de la chance eux.

Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ses expériences l'attendaient et ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait. Direction le laboratoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'aperçut qu'il ne prenait pas le bon chemin et fit demi tour. Il était vraiment distrait ce matin. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le problème que posait un EPPZ à moitié vide qu'ils avaient trouvé lors d'une mission précédente et s'aperçut de nouveau qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne direction.

Perplexe il regarda ses pieds. Ils refusaient de lui obéir ou quoi ? On aurait dit que ses pas le menaient malgré lui en direction du grand hall.

Bon, puisque c'était ainsi, autant y aller. Il allait ramasser son bout de branche et le casser en mille petits morceaux. Ensuite il oublierait toutes ces bêtises et il pourrait de nouveau se concentrer sur son travail.

On ne sauvait pas une cité avec des rêves.

Rodney observa une nouvelle fois le grand arbre et son chargement multicolore et hétéroclite. Grand art ou horreur absolue ? Bon chacun ses goûts, il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et chercha sa petite branche. Son cœur fit un bond.

Elle n'était pas seule. Une autre petite branche croisait la sienne, une touffe de cheveux bruns enroulés autour.

Intrigué Rodney s'assit en tailleur sous le sapin et l'examina. Est-ce que Radek avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête et s'était fichu de lui ? Non, il n'y croyait pas. Le tchèque n'aurait jamais fait cela et d'ailleurs ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux. Ceux-là étaient plus sombres, plus fournis. On aurait dit les cheveux de…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard prit la direction du grand hall en songeant qu'il était bien stupide d'avoir écouté Radek Zelenka. La veille au soir à la fin du repas celui-ci lui avait affirmé que si vous trouviez une branche avec des cheveux au pied du sapin, vous deviez en faire autant en croisant les votre sur celle déjà présente et ainsi le plus beau des cadeaux, celui que vous espériez depuis toujours vous attendrait le lendemain à l'aube sous l'arbre.

Le colonel avait adressé un sourire indulgent au tchèque mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et là…alors là il était épaté. Sous l'arbre, bien caché derrière l'affreux tronc mauve il y avait une petite branche et des cheveux fins et courts enroulés autour. Le militaire n'hésita pas. Il fonça dans ses quartiers et revint avec une superbe mèche brune. Bon, il ne s'y était pas très bien pris et peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû couper juste au dessus de son front mais tant pis.

John savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait de tout son cœur mais il n'y croyait plus. On aurait dit que l'objet de ses pensées s'éloignait de lui et le tenait continuellement à distance.

Puis il était parti se coucher et s'était réveillé avec l'image de deux branches et de cheveux emmêlés. Alors de nouveau il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et s'était dirigé vers l'arbre de Noël.

Il arriva dans l'immense pièce et s'arrêta sidéré. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre d'un coup, sous le choc. Puis il repartit de plus belle, battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine.. L'incroyable s'était produit. Celui qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait tant se tenait là assis sagement au pied de l'arbre, tel un cadeau de Noël.

Le plus merveilleux, le plus incroyable des cadeaux.

-Rodney ! souffla t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Il tomba au pied de l'arbre et prit un Rodney pétrifié dans ses bras. Le scientifique avait l'impression de rêver. Il reprit pied avec la réalité quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes alors il répondit avec fougue au baiser.

-Rodney, je n'y croyais plus haleta John en le serrant contre lui, je t'aime, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment.

-Oh John, s'exclama Rodney, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je n'en reviens pas, je dois être en train de rêver.

-Non Rodney tu ne rêves pas. Juste au moment où je commençais à désespérer. Et te voilà, le plus beau des cadeaux. C'est vraiment le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie.

-Je croyais que tu m'en voulais à cause de Doranda.

-Comment peux tu croire cela, j'ai eu peur, tu m'as fait peur mais je n'ai jamais cesser de penser à toi, répliqua le militaire en posant ses lèvres sur les larmes.

-Mais… le télétransporteur ? Ce que tu m'as dit..

-Rodney, j'étais encore sous le choc et honnêtement je t'en voulais un peu et je me suis montré horriblement suffisant à ce moment là mais je n'en pensais pas un mot. Pardonne-moi.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, murmura le scientifique en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amoureux. Moi, Rodney McKay, j'ai la chance d'être aimé par le colonel Sheppard ?

-C'est moi qui ait de la chance Rodney répliqua le militaire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sa langue força l'entrée des lèvres de Rodney qui s'ouvrirent, laissant l'autre homme explorer sa bouche, faisant naître le désir. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous la chemise et parcoururent le torse du colonel, lui provoquant des frissons.

John Sheppard se releva, entraînant Rodney avec lui.

-Rodney, je t'aime et je te désire et je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus, nous avons perdu déjà trop de temps tous les deux, déclara t-il en déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur le visage aimé.

-Je t'aime John, je te suis, répondit le scientifique en lui prenant la main, se laissant entraîner dans les quartiers de John.

Les deux amoureux disparurent laissant le grand arbre de Noël à sa solitude. Solitude ? pas vraiment. Radek Zelenka se détacha du recoin obscur où il se tenait. Il y était arrivé. Ces deux là avaient vraiment eu besoin d'un coup de main.

Il ramassa les deux petites branches oubliées là. Il les rendrait plus tard à leurs propriétaires. Cela leur ferait un joli souvenir.

Peut-être leur offrirait-il en cadeau à leur prochain Noël si d'ici là les wraith ou les genii ou d'autres ennemis ne les avaient pas taillé en pièces.

Il secoua la tête. Ces pensées n'étaient pas de mise aujourd'hui. Noël était une fête d'espérance et il en avaient vraiment besoin dans ce coin de la galaxie.

Au moment de quitter la grade salle il se retourna encore une fois et observa le grand arbre de Noël.

Laid ou sublime ? Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en souriant. Cela 'était pas tellement important.

FIN 

**Et voilà cette petite fic chamallow est surtout prétexte pour vous souhaiter à toutes ( et tous peut-être ) d'heureuses fêtes de fin d'année.**


End file.
